


Another's Comfort

by chaosu



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With whom else will they find comfort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another's Comfort

  
She moaned softly, clutching the raven black locks,arching her back with delight. He kissed her lips, licking her taste, driving her further . He growled, thrusting, threading his own through her midnight black ones. His other hand gripped her back as she tried to finish too quickly as she was apt too. He growled deeper holding her tighter. It was going to bruise, both of them was sure. He looked at her with his emerald eyes, cold and yet lustful, and she replied with her chocolate orbs just as fiery and lustful. He seared; she burned. What was wrong?

What was wrong? Everything was. She wasn't his. She was someone else's, perhaps not of one he was fond of, but one he does at the very least, acknowledge. She wasn't his not in the tiniest bit. Nothing in her, on her was his, but he didn't want her. No, he did not desire her. There was nothing in her that he liked. She wasn't soft, entirely unlike that other soul. She wasn't fair. She didn't have that orange hued hair. She didn't have those grey eyes. She didn't have that radiant smile. She... oh god if he was to continue he would never finish. He sighed pulling away, turning and sleeping. He can't pretend, so he won't.

What was wrong? Everything was. He wasn't hers. He was someone else's, perhaps not of someone she hated, but one she does at the very least resent. He wasn't hers, not in the tiniest bit. Nothing in him, on him was hers, but she didn't want her. No, she didn't want him. There was nothing in him that she liked. He wasn't gruff, entirely unlike that other soul. He was too white, too pale. He didn't have that blue hair. He didn't have those blue eyes. He didn't have that teasing smirk. He... god damn, if she were too continue, she would never end. She pulled away as well, turning.

What else did they have to do cuddle? They weren't cuddly people, scratch that, they didn't like to cuddle but often had found it a very affectionate gesture. Who was there to cuddle? He sighed those words reminding him of the smell of jasmine and of cologne. She closed her eyes remembering the hold on her body, warm and tight. Softly, lanky spindly arms hugged her, drawing her close. She turned and let him pull her closer. With whom else were they to cuddle?


End file.
